The Adventures of SCP-048 (Anti-memetic Vampire)
by TimothyTheAbsol
Summary: This story revolves around SCP-048 and his adventures with the SCP foundation. This is written in the eyes of SCP-048 also as Timothy. The SCP foundation authorized this story to be made public but some information may be redacted. (This is my first time using . I just wanted to put this here because reasons... Anyways enjoy I guess...).
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter 1- The Beginning

In case that something might happen to me, I am going to keep a sort of diary to keep myself from becoming bored, and it might help others. Well, like all good stories, I'll start with the beginning. I can't say too much about myself because the foundation is going to redact it anyway. If you want proof of this, then I'll show you. My name is Timothy [DATA REDACTED], and I was born on [DATA REDACTED], 1998. The SCP foundation captured me upon finding out my supernatural powers, and they have successfully removed all traces of my existence from society. Before being called SCP-048, I was a subject for the foundation's experiments to test my supernatural abilities. Although that all changed when my true powers unleashed when I made contact with other SCPs.

A researcher for the SCP Foundation unleashed my bizarre power. He insisted on using me for an experiment with SCP-012, also known as "A Bad Composition." The SCP was supposed to drive anyone near it to complete the lyric sheet with one's blood. The victim will either keep writing till death by blood loss or committing suicide upon finding out the song. When I was close SCP-012, I never felt the urge to do anything to it, and I was not drawn to it. The researcher was confounded with the results. He proceeded to tell me to write in the script with my blood. I agreed to it since I had not much choice, so I picked up the pen to write on the parchment. As I started writing, I felt something changed with me. I didn't feel as if I'm being controlled, but I did feel exhausted. After writing a decent amount, I decided to stop and looked back to the researcher. The researcher was stunned, and fear was in his eyes. He called for security, and I was locked up in a cell while feeling tired.

A few hours later, another researcher came by to ask me a few questions. Apparently, my looks changed when experimenting with the parchment. He said that my eyes had glowed red. As for my teeth, they have grown into fangs but not enough for me notice it. A few days later, I noticed that regular food couldn't seem to sustain me, although meaty foods fair better with me. A researcher suggested that I try raw meat or even blood as they hypothesize that I have similar characteristics to a vampire. They ran with the experiment, but they monitored it with live guards just in case things got crazy. As I bite into the raw flesh, I was prepared to be disgusted by it, but it ended up tasting edible. Before too long, I finished the slab of meat and even drank the blood as if it was water to me. This experiment turned me from a human subject into an SCP. More tests revealed that I was immune to other SCPs with other mental effects. Also, it seems that the more blood I consume, the stronger my physical abilities become. One downside to my strengths is that it looks like fresh human blood became the most sustainable for me, and I hated that fact.

Becoming an SCP changed my involvement with the foundation as I was now seen as a threat. I was checked regularly for signs of change in my condition and also interviewed often to see if my abnormalities have affected me psychologically. Since I was immune to the memetic properties of other SCPs, researchers decided to designate me the cursed SCP number "048" to see if it was also resistant to curses. Maybe I was not immune to curses because soon after assigning me that number, my life would change again. Three SCPs would break out of their containment on [DATA REDACTED] in Site-[DATA REDACTED] during that day. Those breaches were the first to test my newfound abilities truly, and it would also change my relationship with the foundation dramatically forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Breach Of SCP-049

Chapter 2 - The Breach Of The Plague Doctor

Site-[DATA REDACTED] is home to various SCP objects and entities in which I became one of them. Many of the SCPs in Site-[DATA REDACTED] are harmful and dangerous to the average person in which three of the most hazardous are SCP-049 "The Plague Doctor," SCP-076 "Able" and SCP-682 "Hard to Destroy Reptile"; each of them would breach their containment at similar times. The first ones to breach their containment chambers would be SCP-049 and SCP-076. Each of the simultaneous breaches of the Plague doctor and Able would prove to be very difficult even for the foundation, and these events would impact my relationship with the foundation profoundly.

On [DATA REDACTED], alarms rang throughout the facility in which, it indicated that one of the SCPs broke out of their containment. I was doing my usual test with researcher [DATA REDACTED] when the alarms started. This lead the researcher called off the experiment and told me to head back to containment. It was not my first time hearing those alarms, but that day felt more unsettling than usual. It's been several months since the foundation designated me as SCP-048. This led people around me to see me as a threat which made it hard to socialize with other people. Being contained, for the most part, didn't help improve my social interactions with other people. Despite that fact, a few people still talked to me but generally to know more about my condition. Two of them were researchers assigned to monitor me, and they were Head Researcher Anya Volkov and Researcher Drake [DATA REDACTED].

Head Researcher Anya was new to the foundation, and she was assigned to me because of her immense knowledge about blood. She was hungry for knowledge, and my condition sparked her intense curiosity. She would interview me every day and today was no different even though the facility was on lockdown.

"Hey Anya, why are you still here? Isn't the place on lockdown right now?" I asked.

"More questions just came to my head, and I couldn't wait for you to answer them," Anya said while giving an excited look even though with the lockdown was still in place.

"I guess I can answer them. It's not like I can do anything right now." I said with a confused sigh.

As Anya opens her notebook to ask her questions, the lights went dark, and the power was out. The sudden power loss startled Anya and me. After a few minutes, the emergency lights went on, but the energy in my containment area was down. Suddenly the door outside swings opens to reveal a zombie is rushing towards researcher Anya with a great deal of speed. Feeling a rush in my system, I pry the door open in my containment cell then rushing towards the zombie to knock it down with my supernatural strength. Feeling some bloodlust, I kept swing at the zombie till it stops moving to make sure it stays dead.

"Hey Anya, are you alright?" I said to her as she got up with a confused look.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Her face returns to normal as if nothing terrible happened to her. Giving her a disappointed look for an answer as I try to dissipate this mysterious energy.

After a few minutes have gone by, we heard the noises growing louder from a distance. I figured that we should get out of the area as soon as possible and find any surviving foundation employees. Escaping was an option I had in mind, but I decided it would just prove futile because whatever life I had was now erased by the foundation.

Exiting the containment cells revealed a staggering amount of damage to the facility. The reanimated corpses slaughtered most of the personnel working on this level. Fighting through the hordes of undead corpses was tough as I never had any real fighting experience, especially with my abilities except by watching [DATA REDACTED]. The fighting was even more difficult as tried to defend Anya from the undead.

After finishing off the last of the undead around the area, Anya said: "Hey Timothy, it seems like you're getting good at this." Anya seemed to be relatively calm about the situation.

"Anya, I don't think you have the right attitude for kind of situation." I try to remove the blood on my arms. Suddenly I felt compelled to consume the blood because I was getting weaker each time I use of my blood abilities. I was about to dine on the undead blood, but Anya suddenly stops me.

"I don't think it's a good idea consuming that kind of blood."

"Why is that?" I replied while putting down the zombie's arm.

"These corpses may have come from the SCP that recently escaped, which is SCP-076, so I think that blood may too dangerous for you to consume."

"So, what should I do then? I won't be able to use my powers if I run out of blood." I said to her while already feeling lightheaded.

She ponders for a bit, but then she suddenly blushed as she said: "Well I guess, you'll have to suck my blood then."

Hearing that response caught me off guard. I would have been embarrassed as well, but I was slowly losing conscience every minute.

"Are you sure? You're going to feel lightheaded yourself, and I might not be able to control myself as well." I respond with hoping to dissuade her, but it didn't work. She then reveals her neck enticing me to bite her.

"Come on, Timothy, just do it already. The zombies are going to come soon. I can't hold them off myself. Also, I'm kinda used to pain as I used to live in [DATA REDACTED]."

"I don't know, and I'm pretty drained right now so I might not be able to control myself," I asked one more time to make sure.

Instead of answering, she reveals her neck then forces my head on to it enticing me to indulge in her blood. "I'll be fine, Timothy. I have come to trust you more each day you cooperate with me, so go ahead and take as much as you need."

With that final response, I give in to temptation and bite down on her neck. Instead of yelling in pain, she might have actually might have enjoyed the pain. Being careful not to drain her completely, I took just enough to keep me from not being nauseous so she could still move. After letting her rest to regain her strength, she pulled my head towards her lips, surprising me with a kiss. Sadly our intimate moment was cut short when noises came from closer to us. We decided to move out to find the remaining SCP personnel. This event became the start of Anya's role from a researcher trying to know more about me whom I can trust in the foundation.


End file.
